


Storytelling

by blacklipstick



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: 80s, Dethklok - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Pickles is the band mom, Pickles tells a story, Pre-Dethklok, Snakes N' Barrels, Toki wants a story, i ship a side character with a main character help, implied gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki is worried and Pickles tells a story</p><p>Warning: very very light/ implied Pickles x Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytelling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my shitty excuse for a fanfiction again :))))
> 
> warning: very very light/implied Pickles xTony
> 
> have fun reading

Pickles was in his room, in the process of getting really wasted, when there was a knock on the door. He was quite drunk already and didn't really want to deal with anyones shit right now. He just wanted some alone time for once but it seemed like he wouldn't get that today. The drummer liked people around him but sometimes he didn't want to be bothered. He groaned slightly but pretended to not be there.

"Pickle? I knows you ams there." came the high pitched voice of a certain norwegian guitarist. It wasn't like he didn't want to hang out with the kid but he could be really annoying sometimes and Pickles just wasn't in a great mood. 

Toki had been their guitarist for like one month already and he had just survived his first gig a few days ago. The poor kid had been shaking and was nervous beyond believe. But he did good, he was a good guitarist and it felt as if the band was finally whole. Toki was still really shy around the rest of the band and the press but he would get used to it. For the moment Pickles found himself in the position of the band mom again. Toki came to him when he had any problems and it wasn't like Pickles was really bothered by being the band mom but he knew he would end up caring too much.The drummer knew that because it had happened before. He was supposed to not care but everyone knew that rule was a lie. 

"What do ya want?" Pickles asked.

"I wants to talks about somethings." the guitarist looked down to his feet and it was adorable. Toki had something on him that just made you want to spend time with him and keep him okay, he was just so cheerful and happy, he brightened everyones mood just by being there.

"Com' in then." Pickles stepped aside to let Toki in his mess of room. He wondered what Toki wanted to talk about this time. Usually it was something that could be talked about pretty fast and he would be left alone soon enough.

The drummer sat down on his bed and waited for something to happen. Toki awkwardly stood there and finally decided after a few moments to sit next to his friend.  
"So, uh, what is it?"

"Is worried Is not good enough because all of yous has expierience in musics and i don'ts..." Toki was worried about a lot of things. He was always worried he'd do something wrong and they'd throw him out of the band but that wouldn't happen. Pickles had told him that exact thing countless times.

"Toki, we've been over that. You're fine."

"Has yous ever beens in a bands before this ones?"

Pickles chuckled at that. Yea he totally had and it had been fucking great. He didn't talk about it though, the others would mock him about it all the time (telling him how he looked like a woman back then and how gay his band was, technically some gay things did happen too but nobody needed to know that) and he was quite surprised Toki didn't know about that already.

"Hell yeah, I have. I'd call it both the best and the worst time of my life." Pickles smiled a little, thinking of his young self in tight animal print pants and slutty shirts.

It had been fucking great back then. It had been fun, well in the beginning it was, later things would go to shit. He'd learned a lot back then and sometimes he wished it was the 80s again. 

"Ohs, really?" asked Toki with wide eyes.

"I thought ya knew." 

"Nos. Toki don'ts know. Tells me abouts it Pickle."

"Back in the 80s, I formed my first band. Wasn't even old 'nough to drink yet but I did anyway. Well I met the guys an' we knew, the band would be awesome. It was a time of glam an' trust me Toki, shit was gay as hell." Pickles got up and took a book out of his cupboard. "I have some photos but don' laugh." 

The norwegian guitarist nodded and the drummer started showing him pictures. The first one was from the night where Snakes N' Barrels was formed. "That was from our first night as a band. That's Bullets, that's Candynose, ya know because he was doin' so much coke and that's Tony. He'd jus' gotten his ass kicked that night for starting a fight with the barkeeper it was really fuckin' funny."

The next picture was from their first gig and Pickles had taken it a little too far with the outfit and maybe just maybe he kind of looked like a hooker, a glittery hooker. "Oh and that was from our fist gig. We were so fuckin' bad. Didn' have our own songs an' we jus' covered some bands. We didn' even know what the fuck we were playin' but it was cool y'know and Bullets was so pissed because Candynose was so coked out an' I looked like a freaking hooker."

"Did peoples reallies go outs like that?" Toki asked because he hadn't seen anything like that before, it was hard to believe that the man here was the same person as Pickles from the pictures.

"Yeah, they did an' it was awesome." 

The next page showed a few pictures from the same place. Pickles was dressed a little better but still freaky as fuck. His hair had been teased and looked like red cotton candy. "Our first real big show. We had partied on the Strip for hours."

"What's the Strips?" asked Toki suddenly.

"The Sunset Strip. That's the place where the party was at. Every band who wanted to make it big tried it there. Anyway, right before the gig, I had gotten into a fight with this one dude, later he turned out to be a really amazing frontman who got into fights with everyone. But because of what I call 'the Rose- incident', we were almost late, so we were runnin' an' suddenly Tony falls into me an' I get beer all over him an' he's so pissed. He had to play our first gig at the Whisky completely wet." Pickles started laughing as he remembered his bandmate being completely wet, playing bass like nothing had happened.

Pickles pointed at the next page, "That was our first tourbus. It was small an' shitty but back then we thought it was the shit. I remember one time we fucked up Candynose's hairdye an' he was freakin' out because his hair was like dead."

The next picture was from a show. There Tony playing bass and Pickles had his arm around the bassists shoulder and sang as if his life depended on it. "Tony was a great musician. He lived the music, I did too y'know. The others did it for sex an' fun. We did it for the music. He showed me the world an' I'm happy I had this fucker. I was barely an adult back then, didn' know shit about music and had my hopes up in the sky. Tony an' I shared many things, the love for music was one of them. He's not like that anymore though, he's lost his spark. Sad, right? I kinda miss his old self but that's life I guess?"

The readhead was telling the truth. He didn't know what they actually had had but he sure as hell missed it. He wondered what went wrong along the way and why it ended the way it did. It was the ending of an era. Pickles showed Toki a few more pictures and told him drunk stories to all of them. The younger bandmember listened and laughed somtimes. He didn't make fun of the drummer though, he simply laughed because the stories were funny and crazy. The 80s were a wild time. After a while the last picture came along. It showed the band playing at the Whisky again, something seemed off though.

Pickles sighed, "Our last show. The band was fucked up an' I really don' know how we even managed to play that fuckin' show. I bet we sucked but the people loved it. Anyway, that night Tony... that dumb asshole overdosed and everyone was so pissed and I was so worried. We weren't a functioning band no more an' a few weeks after that we broke up. It wasn't much drama, everyone just fuckin' left. I haven't seen them in ages, sometimes Tony an' I still talk but that like never happens anymore. But that's what bands do, they break up. Don' worry Toki, I have a feeling Dethklok won't." 

Toki smiled, thanked Pickles for the stories and left. When Toki was gone, the drummer put on an old SNB record and listened to his old band. He looked through the pictures again and got stuck at the one of him and Tony. He stared at it and then decided to take it and pin it to his wall. It was a special picture, showing a special bond between two men who weren't even that special at all. Where had this friendship gone?

The drummer took out is Dethphone and dialed a number, he had memorised a while ago. He hadn't thought he'd ever use it again. 

_Click._

"Hey To-" he began. 

"Sorry this number has been disabled." said an electronic voice. 

"Fuck." 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship a side character with a main character help
> 
> Pickles x Tony is my weakness okay I'm sorry and I love SNB Pickles a lot
> 
> Thanks for reading I know I'm not a good writer but I like sharing my work and we need more Metalocalypse fanfiction.


End file.
